This invention relates to a process for the production of polyester silicate resinous products by chemically reacting an alkali metal silicate, a substituted monohydroxy organic compound and a polycarboxylic acid and/or polycarboxylic acid anhydride by heating the mixture to a temperature just below the boiling temperature of the reactants.
The polyester silicate resinous products may be utilized as protective coating for wood, metal, plastics, linoleum, leather, fabrics and rubber. They may be utilized in paints, lacquers, metal primers, caulking compounds and water-emulsion paints. They may be copolymerized with a vinyl monomer to produce hard, solid, useful objects or they may be used in conjunction with a reinforcing filler such as fiberglas fiber, paper or cloth to produce a laminate of outstanding strength and durability which may be used as a molding powder, as an adhesive and as impregnants. They may be chemically reacted with polyisocyanates to produce polyurethane silicate resins and foams which may be used for thermal and sound insulation. They may also be reacted with epihalohydrins to produce epoxy silicate resins which may be cured with polyamines and used as adhesives, coating agents, etc.
The alkali metal silicates will react chemically with the monohydroxy organic compound, having a substituent which will split off during the reaction, and will react also with the polycarboxylic acid compounds. The unsaturated polyester silicates may be cured with a peroxide initiator.
Polyester silicate resinous products may be produced by reacting the following components:
(A) an alkali metal silicate; PA1 (B) an organic monohydroxy compound having a substituent which will split off during the reaction; PA1 (C) a polycarboxylic acid and/or a polycarboxylic acid anhydride. PA1 tolylene diisocyanate, PA1 p,p'-diphenylmethane diisocyanate (sic), PA1 phenylene diisocyanate, PA1 m-xylylene diisocyanate, PA1 chlorophenylene diisocyanate, PA1 benzidene diisocyanate, PA1 naphthylene diisocyanate, PA1 decamethylene diisocyanate, PA1 hexamethylene diisocyanate, PA1 pentamethylene diisocyanate, PA1 tetramethylene diisocyanate, PA1 thiodipropyl diisocyanate, PA1 propylene diisocyanate, and PA1 ethylene diisocyanate. PA1 1. Water. PA1 2. Water containing 10% to 70% by weight of an alkali metal silicate, such as sodium and/or potassium silicate. Crude commercial alkali metal silicate may contain other substances, e.g., calcium silicate, magnesium silicate, borates or aluminates and may also be used. The molar ratio of Me.sub.2 OSiO.sub.2 (Me=alkali metal) is not critical and may vary within the usual limits, but is preferably between between 4 to 1 and 0.2 to 1. PA1 3. Water containing 20% to 50% by weight of ammonium silicate. PA1 4. Water containing 5% to 40% by weight of magnesium oxide in the form of a colloidal dispersion. PA1 5. Alkali metal metasilicate such as sodium metasilicate, potassium metasilicate and commercial dry granular sodium and potassium silicates. Heating is required to start the curing reaction. PA1 6. Water containing 20% to 70% by weight of silica sol. PA1 7. Activators (catalysts) which act as curing agents and are added to the polyurethane silicate prepolymer in the amount of 0.001% to 10% by weight. They may be added in water. PA1 8. Water containing 1% to 10% by weight of bases which contain nitrogen such as tetraalkyl ammonium hydroxides. PA1 9. Water containing 1% to 10% by weight of alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium hydroxide; alkali metal phenolates such as sodium phenolate or alkali metal alcoholates such as sodium methylate. PA1 10. Water containing sodium polysulfide in the amount of 1% to 10% by weight. PA1 11. Water containing 20% to 70% by weight of a water-binding agent, being capable of absorbing water to form a solid or a gel, such as hydraulic cement, synthetic anhydrite, gypsum or burnt lime. PA1 12. Mixtures of the above curing agents. PA1 (A) 1 to 10 parts by weight of alkali metal; PA1 (B) 10 to 30 parts by weight of a monohydroxyl organic compound having a substituent which will split off during the reaction; PA1 (C) 10 to 30 parts by weight of a polycarboxylic acid and/or polycarboxylic acid anhydride. PA1 (a) 1 to 95 parts by weight of polyester silicate resinous product; PA1 (b) 50 parts by weight of polyisocyanate, polyisothiocyanate or isocyanate-terminated polyurethane prepolymer; PA1 (c) up to 20% by weight of a foam stabilizer; PA1 (d) up to 50% by weight of a chemically inert blowing agent, boiling within the range of from -25.degree. C. to 80.degree. C.; PA1 (e) up to 10% by weight of an activator; PA1 (f) up to 200 parts by weight of a water-binding agent; PA1 (g) up to 100 parts by weight of a curing agent.